


Gold Star Membership

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Zookeeper, Animal care, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lions, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sam's Sixty June Jobs Challenge, Smut, Tigers, Wild Animal Sanctuary, Wildlife Park, Wildlife Park Worker, writing challenge, zookeeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fic for @teamfreewill-imagine and @latinenglishfandomblog Sam’s Sixty June Jobs Challenge. I picked Zookeeper/Wildlife Park Worker!</p><p>Summary: You go to a wildlife park with your sister and niece. You catch the attention of a handsome zookeeper who invites you to a park charity event in the hopes of getting to know you better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Star Membership

**Author's Note:**

> I really stretched the definition of a zoo or wildlife park. It’s like a safari park, a zoo, and a conservation center all in one. The conservation center is the based off of The Wild Animal Sanctuary in Keenesburg, Colorado. I volunteered there when I was 17 and even still this fic is breaking the rules. Also I used a gif of Sam from season 3 but it’s older, buff-er, tanner, longer haired Sam that’s in this story. I kinda struggled to get to the smut in this story. I hope it’s alright. feedback is appreciated!

It was for days like today why you were glad you’d decided to move closer to your sister and her family. It’s been a year since you’d seen your niece Julia and you just couldn’t refuse her when she’d asked to go to the wildlife park on Saturday.

You swing by your sister’s house that morning for breakfast first. It’s going to be the three of you at the park and Julia, your 10-yr-old niece, eats her eggs and bacon at a snail’s pace as she hunches over a well-used park map.

“Which part of the park do you want to go to first?” your sister Valerie asks her daughter. They’re frequent visitors and this will be your first time.

“We have a gold star membership!” Julia boasts to you. “That means we can get closer! Mom, can we go to feeding time?”

“Of course,” Valerie agrees. “That means we should tackle the Safari park first,” she explains to you. You flip through a brochure to see that the park is split between a jeep safari tour, a part that’s actually like a normal zoo, and then a part for rescued and rehabilitated animals.

You and Valerie pack lunches for the three of you while Julia finishes her breakfast and puts on her shoes. She skips on her way to the car.

“I hope Sam is there today!”

You assume she’s talking about an animal.

* * *

The first three hours at the park are spent on the safari tour and in the regular zoo area. The gold memberships Julia had mentioned were wonderful and you were seriously considering buying one for yourself instead of using one of Val’s guest passes.

On the safari tour, the three of you had a jeep all to yourself with a well-informed tour guide who’d frequently stopped when Julia asked. He was even prepared to stop where the giraffes were so that everyone could stand up and feed them. One giraffe practically wrapped it’s tongue all the way around Julia’s wrist, which made her squeal with excitement.

In the general zoo area, the membership provided discounts on food and drinks and merchandise as well as preferred seating for the animal shows. This part of the park was more familiar to you, similar to other zoos you’d been to in the past. You especially enjoyed watching the polar bears swim and play with their toys. When you all came across the otter habitat, there were probably 8 otters and they travelled in a pack. They moved throughout the habitat as if they were one entity and when Julia caught their attention, they followed her as she ran from one end of the window to the other. Valerie recorded the whole thing on her phone.

You had lunch by the sea lion habitat just in time for a show. When it was over and Julia had finished the ice cream she’d asked for after eating lunch, she touches your arm with sticky fingers.

“Aunt Y/N, what time is it?”

“It’s almost 12:30,” you say after checking your watch.

“It’s almost feeding time, Mom! We have to get to the other end of the park!” Julia hops from one foot to the other in excitement.

“Okay! Let’s go!” Valerie smiles and gathers everything that isn’t trash and puts it back in the small backpack she’d brought with her.

* * *

The third part of the wildlife park is called the Conservation Center.

Walking through this area doesn’t come with a tour guide, though there are volunteers everywhere, happy to answer questions. Instead, guests are given booklets filled with information and personal stories for all of the animals in this part of the park. There are also rooms and signs dedicated to the education of wildlife conservation and something else called the [Captive Wildlife Crisis](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wildanimalsanctuary.org%2F%23%21captive-wildlife-crisis%2Fciif&t=Y2RlNDlkM2NmZjliM2ZkYWZhM2E2ZTU2MjVkNGYwMTk2ODEyNjdmMCxkcWZ3NDRDcA%3D%3D).

This being your first visit, the facts hit you hard.

“There are more tigers in private hands in the state of Texas, than there are in the wild!” Julia recites from memory. “People think it’s cool to keep lions, tigers, and bears as pets but that’s wrong!” You obviously hold back your instinct to say ‘oh my.’

The Conservation Center has several species in habitats, but you soon notice that the main residents are large carnivores. Dozens of tigers, mountain lions, bears, wolves, lions, even bobcats and lynxes occupy the spacious habitats.

“There’s two lion prides here!” Julia points to the diagram in her booklet. “This one lion gets a habitat all to himself because he’s grumpy and handicapped.” You read over Julia’s shoulder, overwhelmed but happy to encourage her passionate explanations. “His name is Shane. He walks funny. You’ll see. It’s because the people who owned him before he came here tried to declaw him like a house cat and messed it up.”

Being gold star members granted a different kind of viewing access for you three and other members. While regular visitors walk above some of the habitats on an elevated walkway–meant as a way to limit territory-threatening eye contact–a few gold members at a time are allowed to walk on the ground level where tall fences are all that separate you from the animals.

There’s more than a few animals with visible damage from human neglect and abuse. It just about breaks your heart. The only thing that saves you from that is noticing their happy behavior with their current living situations. More than one mountain lion purrs and rubs up against their fence as you pass. It’s feeding time and volunteers are making their rounds with the food which the animals happily receive.

“Hey I wonder if the Tiger Pool is open now that it’s the summer?!” Julia ponders outloud, picking up her pace.

The larger habitat labelled as the Tiger Pool is a grassy area with many trees for shading and a couple of raised platforms for tiger sunbathing. In the center is a large in-ground and natural looking pool filled with cool, refreshing, and crystal clear water. But the water isn’t calm. No, it’s currently splashing and sloshing around as two adolescent tigers–the size of large labradors–swim around.

One of the tigers appears to be playing with a floating block of meat. His huge paws pushing it under water just to have it bounce back to the surface.

“That’s how they get fed sometimes,” Val informs you. “Makes their jaws stronger if they have to work for the food.”

The other tiger has his own plaything, his own piece of meat.

“Hey! There’s Sam! He’s here today!” Julia squeals.

Sam is, apparently, the large man in the pool who is brave enough to be water wrestling with a tiger cub.

You’d be worried if that man wasn’t laughing and smiling like a fool. Your heart is racing nonetheless. It’s hard to tell because he’s treading water but Sam appears to be tall with sun-kissed skin and taut muscles hard-earned from manual labor. His brown hair is shoulder length and a soaking mess as the tiger pounces on him and dunks him under water. When he comes up for air, he’s laughing. His bright smile dimples his cheeks.

“Hey Sam!” Julia calls out. “He’s my favorite zookeeper.” She looks up at you with a giddy smile that is swoon-worthy. Sam heard her, judging by the way he looks over his shoulder and tosses up a big wave.

Sam tries to swim over to the edge of the pool. He uses a large plastic barrel as a toy and a barrier between him and the tiger who tries to climb over it.

“Hey Julia!” Sam calls out. The tiger pool is about 20 feet away so he can have a conversation without leaving the water if necessary. At this moment, he can’t escape as the tiger pounces on him from behind, his huge paws hooking onto his shoulder and the top of his head.

You gasp out of surprise and concern and you’re not alone, people from above are worried too.

But Sam handles himself well so that no harm comes to him or his friend. Being a human means Sam is better at maneuvering in the water compared to a tiger–who of course naturally enjoys the water but swims with harsh swipes of his paws and a long, wild tail as a rudder. Sam ducks under water and pushes away from the wall and away from the tiger who follows him with a protesting growl.

While slicking his hair back, Sam purses his lips and makes a noise in response to the tiger’s growls. The cub reciprocates with the same noise. Sam opens his arms wide and the tiger swims into his embrace. He’s able to adjust the _supposedly_ wild animal in his arms until he’s cradling the tiger to his chest like a baby, belly up.

People who are watching the spectacle “ooh” and “aww.”

The tiger cub doesn’t seem to know what to do with his humongous paws. He places one of them right on Sam’s face and pushes. Sam laughs and shakes his head until he’s able to dislodge the paw. Then the tiger makes that noise again–a fast and repetitive puffing sound. Sam makes the sound back at him. The cub actually stretches up to lick Sam’s cheek.

You wince just like Sam does. Just the idea of a large sandpaper tongue on your skin gives you goosebumps.

Sam releases the tiger from his cradle but the cub comes back for more, licking Sam’s pec a little too close to his nipple.

Sam’s shocked face is probably akin to any other man who’s just had his chest waxed.

“No more, Rajah, no more!” he laughs. He deflects any further acts of affection from the tiger cub as he swims back to the edge of the pool and climbs out. He’s wearing black and blue board shorts and he slips into a pair of sandals after grabbing a towel and vigorously rubbing it over his head to dry his hair. It comes out stringy and messy and super damn attractive.

As he comes closer to the fence where all the gold membership people are standing, you make sure to look at the tigers he’s left behind in the water. They’re playing with each other now.

“How you doing?” Sam presses his hand to the fence for Julia to give him a high five. He tosses the towel over his shoulder. He waves at Valerie and everyone else.

“I’m great, Sam! My aunt just moved here and this is her first time visiting!” Julia tugs on your hand, demanding your attention. Sam turns his attention to you. He gives you a quirky smile, looking you up and down so quickly that maybe no one else noticed.

“Hey, I’m Sam. Julia’s favorite zookeeper,” he smirks proudly and throwing a wink at Julia. You and Valerie both laugh.

“I’m Y/N. Her favorite aunt.”

“My only aunt!” Julia corrects with a giggle. Sam chuckles, his cheeks a little red from the sun beaming down on him. Everyone, but Sam (his eyes are trained on you) is distracted by the tigers getting out of the pool. One of them comes bounding over to Sam, the other one chases after her brother to trip him up, swiping his paws at the leading cub’s hindquarters.

Sam looks like he’s about to say something when one of the tiger cubs interrupts him by wrapping his paws around his leg. The cub mouths at Sam’s calf and he must be using his claws or teeth because Sam acts fast and scoops up the tiger.

“Everyone! This is Rufus!” The tiger tries to nip at Sam’s chin and lets out that puffing noise again. The other cub sits right on top of Sam’s foot. “And that’s Rajah.”

“Awww! Like Princess Jasmine’s pet tiger!” Julia beams and gets on her knees to be at eye level with the tiger that is only four feet away.

“That’s right. Lots of people who get lions, tigers, panthers, and bears as pets like to name them after Disney characters. But real life animals like these two, are not pets and they are dangerous.” Sam puts Rufus down and starts to walk over to the habitat entrance. Right next to it is a large barrel where a walkie talkie and shirt lay in a pile. Sam hooks the radio to his waistband and puts on the khaki colored park uniform shirt.

“How old are these two cubs?” someone asks Sam. The two tigers’ eyes are trained on Julia who is trying to instigate a game through the fence.

“Rufus and Rajah came to us when they were 6 months old. They’re a little over a year old now.”

Everyone is watching as Julia tries to have a conversation with Rajah. But not you, you’re watching Sam as he buttons up his shirt. The corner of his mouth turns up when he notices you watching him. Does he know that you’re fantasizing about unbuttoning his shirt? The look he gives you suggests that he might.

The tiger cub makes that puffing sounds again and Julia tries to mimic it.

“What’s that sound they’re making?” someone different asks Sam.

“It’s called chuffing. It’s how they say hi and show their excitement.” Sam kneels and gives the two tigers some loving scratches behind the ears and under their chins. “It’s also how they show affection to their favorite people.” As Sam straightens up, he winks at you and gives everyone else a charming chuckle. Sam exits the habitat after that, leaving the tiger cubs to play on their own.

“Hey Sam! Is it feeding time now?” Julia skips over to Sam’s side as he walks the same path as everyone else.

“Yep!”

The whole group follows Sam and since Julia’s crush has her fast on his heels, you and Valerie end up beside Sam as well.

“So how are you enjoying your first time? Your first visit, I mean?” Sam asks you at a volume that’s more private compared to how he’s spoken to the whole group; since working in this part of the wildlife park means educating visitors.

“Oh it’s been great,” you say, tucking some hair behind your ear. “This part of the park is amazing,” you tell him. “I didn’t know that a place like this existed.”

“Yeah, it’s a pretty special and important place. Lots these animals were rescued from private owners, circuses, the entertainment industry, the exotic animal black market, and even other unfit zoos,” he explains as the other people tune into his lesson. “The Conservation Center rescues and takes care of them. They get to live out the rest of their lives in the habitats we create for them.”

“I can’t believe you actually get to interact with the animals this way. Do you ever get hurt?”

Sam pulls the collar of his shirt back to reveal a his left pec where just over his heart is a unique sun and pentagram tattoo. The ink is broken up by one of four faint scars.

“They can’t always help it.”

“Then why do you do it? Why do you interact with animals that were rescued from being treated like pets? What’s the difference?” Sam chuckles a little at your challenging remarks. He runs his fingers through his hair.

“I take care of the animals who are still young and don’t have parents to raise them. They can’t just be tossed in with unfamiliar cats even if they’re the same species. They could get killed,” Sam explains. He’s brought everyone to an observation building which allows for people to view two different habitats through windows. “Excuse me, I’ll be right back,” Sam says, disappearing behind an authorized personnel door.

Sam returns a few minutes later with a baby bottle and a small lion cub tucked into the crook of his arm.

Everyone breaks into fits of “aww” “how cute” “it’s so small” “oh my god, it’s just a lil baby.”

Julia squeals with excitement and runs to sit at the front of the room where Sam sits down. Valerie cautions Julia to use her indoor voice. You keep your mouth shut though, of course, on the inside you are equally giddy at seeing a lion cub up close.

“This is Mara, she’s only a few months old,” Sam introduces the sandy colored cub and hold her up for everyone to see. “She’s been here since she was 4 weeks old. She was rescued from a man who was keeping her and her parents in his backyard. Her parents passed away before they  could be brought here. So now it’s my job to nurse her and raise her and socialize her until she can be added to one of our lion prides. They won’t accept a cub that’s not one of their own.” All this time while Sam gives his lesson, Mara is letting out small mews and growls. She paws at his hands, asking for the bottle until he finally gives it to her. She chugs it, a few drops of the warm formula catching on her muzzle and whiskers.

“How do you socialize her?” Valerie asks Sam.

“The Center has dogs that are used to various baby animals. They can handle themselves while rough housing and they even know how to put the cubs in their place if they get out of line,” Sam replies.

“Can I touch her?” Julia asks.

“Only for a moment since I’ve got her distracted,” Sam winks at Julia, who tentatively reaches out to touch the lion cub’s back.

“Mama, I just touched a lion!”

Sam answers a few more questions while Mara eats and when she’s done, she isn’t really done. She makes little rumbling noises and squeaks until Sam offers her his thumb and then just his forefinger for the cub to suckle. There’s a few moments where he tenses like she’s nibbled too hard. He retracts his finger and boops her on the nose for doing it.

Near the end, she curls up in Sam’s lap. His hand is pinned under her body, her paws cupped around his wrist. She licks his palm until his skin is red and raw.

“Does that hurt?” you whisper, standing close to him as people start to disperse now that the show is over.

“No. I’m used to it. I’ve got tough skin,” Sam responds. Of course, you believe him. Look at those  strong, calloused hands. There’s a couple of faint scratches and scars on the back of his hand.“You wouldn’t want her to nibble on your hand though. Your hands are dainty and your skin looks really smooth.” Why would he even notice that?! Sam’s hazel eyes twinkle at you, confusing you with his flirtations was intentional. He lets you stew in your bewilderment while he addresses the room. “Before I forget everyone, at the the end of the month we’re having a charity function and guests of the park are encouraged to go. You’ll see flyers for the event by the door. Gold star members get preferred prices and seating.” Some of the people pick up said flyers, including Valerie. “You should come. I mean my brother will be there…but you could keep me company?”

 _What? Like as your date?_ Is what you want to ask but you don’t want to presume too much. “I’m not a gold star member,” is all you can manage to say.

“Oh, well that’s okay. Your ticket from today can get you the same kind of discount. Are you interested in going?” The smile on his face…on this handsome, practically-a-stranger’s face…is charming and hopeful.

You can’t say no, even if you wanted to.

* * *

You have a whole two and a half weeks to think about whether or not you’re actually going to the charity event. Sure, it’s for a good cause and Sam was flirty that first and only day you met him…but what are the chances that he actually still wants you to go? What if he flirts with a different woman every time he goes swimming in the tiger pool?

Your decision is facilitated by Valerie, who buys your ticket for you. Val noticed Sam flirting with you and more than once she’s teased you about it. Moving to the same town as your sister was particularly easy considering your lack of love life or connections in your old town.

Valerie lets you borrow one of her dresses in exchange for helping her do her hair and makeup. The event is formal and Valerie’s husband is kind enough to escort you both, but after a while you’re feeling like a third wheel. You don’t know or recognize anyone here and you’ve tried your hardest not to look for Sam. You don’t want to seem eager or desperate.

You hear Sam before you see him.

“Damn it, Dean, she’s my coworker. Stop hitting on her!” he grumbles.

“Aw come on Sammy. You made me dress up in this tux, so least you could do is let me use it to my advantage.”

You look over your shoulder to see two tall men standing close together. You recognize Sam right away as the taller one. He’s wearing a well-fitted tuxedo but his soft, long, brown hair still wild and free, haphazardly parted and curling outward at his neck and shoulders, an obvious sign that a formal function is not where he belongs.

The man standing next to him fits in a little more with short sandy blonde hair, lovely green eyes and pouty lips. You can imagine that every woman in this room would love to dance with him and he knows it. That’s why he and Sam are quietly arguing over who is off limits. Dean catches you staring and you look away instantly, pretending to talk to Valerie.

“Oh hey, there’s Sam,” Val says, thankfully only pointing with her eyes and not her head or fingers. “They’re both looking over here…” You see out of your peripheral vision that Sam has wrapped his long fingers around Dean’s bicep.

“No. Not her,” you just barely manage to read his lips since he’s muttering in a deep whisper.

“Oh that’s her, isn’t it?” Dean says all too audible. Sam rolling his eyes in embarrassment is a full body gesture, his head tilting back and turning as do his shoulders, until he’s finally just walking away from Dean, completely exasperated. You turn your head to look straight on as Sam walks away. Dean catches your gaze. He winks and juts his thumb in Sam’s direction as a signal for you to follow after him. You take your cue.

You approach Sam while he’s standing at the hors d’oeuvres table. He seems to opt out of gathering food and instead grabs a glass of champagne.

“So you didn’t tell me that I’d get to see you in a tux if I came to this event,” you start. Sam is slightly startled but grins at you when he sees you. “It would’ve made my decision to come way easier.”

“Oh? You went back and forth on whether or not to come?” Sam asks, mildly curious with a small smirk. You shrug your shoulders.

“Well yeah, I wasn’t sure if you really wanted me to come. Didn’t want to look desperate, you know?” Your bottom lip pushes into a small pout and you catch the hitch in Sam’s breath as he looks at your lips.

“Well then, that’s my mistake. I should’ve given you my phone number so you could’ve called to check with me,” Sam chuckles and runs his fingers through his hair, breaking your eye contact. He’s the perfect combination of shy and cocky.

You muse for a moment about how perfect his hair really is and considering his profession, you easily make the jump to compare him to a lion. Perhaps it was seeing him with Mara earlier in the month that assists your fantasy, but Sam holds all the characteristics of a lion, king of the African plains (yes, the plains, not the jungle; you like animals enough to watch Animal Planet and retain what you learn). Sam is large, strong, proud, with a glorious mane which you would just love to tangle your fingers in and pull. He notices you staring and flashes you a brilliantly white smile. He chuckles again when he notices your flushed cheeks.

“So…um…was that guy you were talking to earlier your brother? Was he your plus one?” You try to change the subject. Sam hands you a glass of champagne.

“Yep,” he answers with a tight-lipped grin. “Dean. He’s always my plus one for these things but I always leave alone and he doesn’t,” Sam sounds a little bitter, “I just wish he wouldn’t hit on and pick my coworkers. It makes the next week or so of work uncomfortable for me.” Sam tosses back his head and downs his whole class of champagne, looking on at Dean with an adorably sassy bitchface.

“Oh, he’s a one night stand kind of guy?” The two of you are watching Dean talking to a lovely dark skinned woman in a red dress. She looks far too nice to have her heart broken. “And what about you? Why do you leave the party alone? No one ever strikes the fancy of Zookeeper Sam?” Sam laughs because he knows that’s how your niece refers to him. Sam turns an almost predatory gaze on you.

“Not until tonight.” You look away, trying to hide your blush but Sam tilts your chin up to look at him. “You look amazing, by the way.”

“Thank you,” you whisper. Your face and Sam’s are probably too close for a public scene, your lips only a hair’s breadth away. You spring apart when someone announces that it’s time for dinner. You scan the room for Val and her husband.

“So um…” Sam scratches at the back of his neck. “I made sure we got to sit next to each other.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, if that’s okay?” You nod. “Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to survive this,” Sam chuckles nervously. Sam offers his arm to you as a guide to your table but before you can even move, someone bumps into you with enough force for your champagne to slosh over your glass and spill over the front of your dress.

“Oh my god,” you whisper, quickly turning away from Sam and everyone else. You set down the nearly empty glass to see how the champagne has drenched the front of your forest green dress.

“Are you okay…oh..oh no,” Sam says as he rests his hand on the small of your back. You internally want to start panicking. This is so embarrassing! There’s no way you can sit next to Sam at dinner with a champagne soaked dress. “Hey, it’s okay. We can fix this. Come with me.”

Sam leads you…not to a bathroom…but out the door.

The charity event is actually being held at the wildlife park in one of their main buildings. The rest of the park is dimly lit and completely devoid of people. But it’s not quiet. In the distance, you can hear the bellowing bouts of roars coming from the lions throughout the park.

“They’re so loud,” you observe as Sam guides you down a path to the right.

“It’s because it’s night now. They’re more active at dusk and dawn because it’s cooled down,” Sam explains. You chuckle and follow Sam up a gravel path to a small building.

“I think it’s because you’re a lion whisperer and they want to speak with you. Maybe you’re actually a lion,” you dare to tease him while Sam fishes keys out of his pocket. His shoulders shake with his laughing. “You’re certainly large enough to be one. And such beautiful hair…” you reach up and tug gently on a strand of his hair. Sam spins around and wraps his arms around your waist, completely disregarding your wet dress.

“Does that make you my lioness?” he growls, burying his face in the crook of your neck. He kisses and nibbles your skin while pulling you inside the building. Which you realize, after he closes the door and turns on the lights, is a house.

“Do you live here? Did you trick me into coming home with you?” you ask in between your giggling. Sam has a slight stubble that is maddening against your skin.

“I live on site because I raise the cubs.” Sam pulls his mouth away from your pulse to look at you. His fingers thread into your thick hair, you do the same to him. “I didn’t intend to trick you. I just figured that we could take care of your dress.” Sam starts to play with the strap on your shoulder, he drops a kiss on your shoulder where it was before sliding the strap down. “I have a washer and dryer.”

“And what would we do while it’s in the wash? What would I wear?” You kiss the curve of Sam’s neck while your fingers reach up to work on his bow tie.

“I could think of a few things…” Sam whispers, “I’ve actually thought of nothing else since I first saw you…” Sam lets out a blissful sigh before capturing your lips in a passionate first kiss. You moan into his mouth as your lips part and your tongue tangles with his.

He holds you close to his body, pulling you farther into the house. A heat is pooling in your belly and as you become aware of a wetness between your legs, you remember that the front of your dress is still wet. You tear your lips away.

“Oh Sam! Your tux! Now it’s all wet too!”

“Hmmm, I guess I’ll have to take it off too.”

In a flurry of groping hands and messy kisses, you and Sam shed your clothes and rather than putting the champagne clothes in the washing machine like Sam had suggested, they’re left in a pile on the floor.

Sam lays you on his bed and lavishes your body with kisses and love nips. The way his tongue and teeth run over your skin only further supports your theory that Sam is actually a lion. His fingers slide between your folds and massage your clit as his mouth focuses on your breasts. He licks along the curve of your breasts.

“Oh my god, your skin tastes like champagne,” Sam murmurs against your skin, his voice rumbling along the surface. “I wanna taste every inch of you.”

His mouth wanders with intimate purpose. Your hands card into his hair and pull; Sam growls in response. He nips at your inner thigh, eliciting a squeal from you. His mouth on your hot core, together with his fingers, bring you to a thunderous climax. Sam drags his lips up the middle of your body, covering your body with his. You can taste yourself on his tongue and it’s intoxicating.

You can feel his hard cock against your thigh, so close but not enough. You reach between your bodies and take a hold of him. Fuck, he is so hard, velvety skin over hard steel. He groans as you squeeze and stroke him. You toss your head back into the pillow and keen for Sam.

“Sam…please,” you gasp, “I need to feel you inside me.”

Sam hears your plea. He nips at your earlobe as you line him up with your entrance and then he’s pushing inside you as slow as possible. He wants to give you time to adjust to him and you need it because not only is he the largest you’ve ever had but your first orgasm has made you tighter. Your walls are ready to convulse again and when Sam’s seated inside you, his pelvis pressed to yours, you adjust your hips and create a friction over your clit that has you crying out.

“Mmm, fuck Y/N. You’re so tight, so perfect. Like we were made for each other,” Sam breathes against your throat. You’re inclined to agree with him but you can only get two words out.

“Move, Sam.”

At a delicious pace, Sam starts to move in and out, inch by inch. He’s slowly gyrating his hips so that he’s stroking you in all the right places with his shallow thrusts. He breathes heavily, his eyes are closed like he’s wincing and you can see the sweat on his brow. His arms are propped on either side of you, keeping his weight off of you and the muscles are bulging as he flexes. You suck a mark onto his throat and you could swear his tan skin tastes like sunshine.

He moans as his cock buries itself deep within you. You can see that he’s restraining himself, as if there’s a beast inside him laying dormant but it’s being stirred with each dip into your hot core. Sam is thoroughly consumed by the slow pace he has set for himself but this isn’t what he wants or what he needs. You want more too. You kiss along his jaw until you can catch the shell of his ear between your teeth.

“I want it harder Sam. Go faster. I know you need to,” you purr into his ear.

Your words spur him into oblivion. Sam pounds into you with long, deep thrusts, each one rocking you to the core. He kisses you too, engaging all of your senses and setting every nerve ending on fire.

Your walls clench around him, right there on the edge of ecstasy. But Sam leaves you wanting more. He pulls out, his mouth leaving yours as well. You whimper with wanton need and Sam simply chuckles, tossing his hair out of the way as he gets up onto his knees. He grabs your hips, coaxing you into rolling over onto your stomach. He pulls your hips back to raise them so you’re on your hands and knees. He presses his back to yours, kissing your shoulder blade before whispering in your ear.

“I want you _this way_. Wanna to take you from behind,” Sam growls. He starts to enter you, his large hands squeezing your ass. You push back onto him, his hard cock stretching you more than before.

“Yes, Sam,” you sigh. “I want you to fill me up. Make me yours,” you pause. “Make me your lioness,” you giggle. Sam laughs and playfully bites your shoulder.

He straightens up and holds onto your shoulder, using it as leverage to thrust into you. The sound of skin slapping against skin mixes with Sam’s and your moans. His hand smacks your ass as he grips your supple flesh.

“Mmph, shit I’m close,” Sam hisses, driving into to you at a relentless pace though he staggers as his cock throbs. The way his cock pulsates synchronizes with your heartbeat, with your own throbbing center where the pressure Sam left on the edge is building again. “Oh fuuucck,” Sam groans as he comes, his hot seed spurting into you and filling you up.

“Oh my god, yesss, Sam, yess…” You follow after him, tumbling into euphoria as your legs buckle and Sam collapses on top of you. His hips still move an inch or so, a ghost of his prior thrusting, as your slick warmth milks him for all he’s got.

Sam peppers your shoulders and spine with light kisses as he lifts himself off you, preferring not to smother you after passionate sex.

He pulls out of you after softening just a bit. Then he’s out of bed and going to the bathroom to grab a damp washcloth. He comes back and cleans you up while you roll onto your back and tangle in his bed sheets. Sam discards the cloth and just stands in the doorway, staring at you while you hug his pillow. It smells like him.

“You’re adorable,” Sam chuckles. You blush and hide your face in the pillow. You’re about to say something when you hear something whimpering, scratching, and…growling?

“What was that?” you ask.

“Oh…um…remember what I said about raising cubs…” Sam walks out of the room and you hear him open a door and something metal like a kennel clinks.

A moment later, Mara, the lion cub dashes into the room, followed after by an excited golden retriever.

“Oh my gosh!” you squeal with excitement. The tiny cub starts to climb up the bed, using her claws to cling to his sheets; the golden retriever curls up at the foot of the bed and Sam climbs in next to you, pulling you into his arms.

The lion cub clambers over and snuggles into the sheets as well. Her little snarl is high pitched and aimed at Sam. With a few fingers, you reach out to rub the top of her gold speckled head. She tries to ensnare your hand and nibbles on your finger. Her baby lion teeth are sharp.

“Ow,” you whimper as you quickly but delicately pull your hand away. Sam chuckles, nudging Mara further down the bed so that she can pounce on the golden retriever. The dog yips and lifts one of his legs to pin down the cub.

“I told you your skin was too delicate, remember?” Sam kisses your cheek, then your lips, then your neck. He intertwines his fingers with yours. “And now I can definitely say the rest of your skin is just as soft.” Sam’s fingers brush over your belly, your ribs, and your breasts. It tickles and makes you only snuggle up to Sam more.

You glance at the clock on Sam’s nightstand. You realize that the dinner for the charity event is almost over, if it isn’t already. You look around the room for your purse with your phone and see it on the ground next to your clothes.

“We never put our clothes in the wash,” you grumble, your hand flying to your forehead in dismay.

“We were a little preoccupied.”

“My sister is going to be wondering where I went.” You try to sit up in bed. Mara escapes the golden retriever’s grasp and slinks past you. She curls up on the pillow you were laying on top of. “What do I tell her?”

“Umm…” Sam bends his arm behind his head and looks your naked body up and down. “I was giving you a VIP tour?”

“Oh really?” you laugh, “VIP? But I don’t even have a gold star membership,” you shrug, playing along. You crawl on top of Sam’s body, straddling his strong, thick thighs.

“Well, M’am? Can I interest you in one?” Sam sits up, his hands splaying across your back. You run both of your hands through Sam’s hair.

“Why yes, Sir, I’d like to buy a gold star membership. Are you part of the deal?” Sam quirks an eyebrow at your use of the word “sir.” He flashes you that bright toothy grin. You trace his dimples with your fingers.

“Definitely. And I think I can get you a discount too.”

“Oh? How do I get that discount?” You ghost your lips over Sam’s, not really kissing him though you’d love to do just that.

“Kiss me? And stay the night?” His whispered words are nothing but hopeful.

“Those terms sound agreeable.” You slant your mouth across Sam’s and your shared laughter is soon muffled by moans of pleasure. 


End file.
